Enchanted
by Bookworm2700
Summary: They were two pieces of a puzzle, that needed to be put together. They made each other a whole, and it was because of that one night, and she knew that she was enchanted by none other than Peeta Mellark./ I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you./ She hoped that this was where their story began, and not where this chapter was going to end. Songfic! R


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does, get used to it.**

**Nor do I own Enchanted by Taylor Swift.**

Katniss Everdeen was waiting outside the door to the dance at Finnick and Annie's wedding. They had decided to go with a masquerade ball, and this was the result. Annie had worn her wedding dress with a mask, and even the district members had asked the prep team to make them dresses, for which they eagerly did, and Coin allowed them to be let off the hook if they did this. So they did.

Katniss's had been a beautiful dress down to the floor, that was one shoulder and green. A layer of dark woods green had been placed over the first layer, and glittered with gold flecks with her every move. Everyone had been masked, and hers was a wrap around brown mask with the same gold flecks as her dress.

To be honest, the seventeen year old was scared to hell and back. She could face the Hunger Games, and the bombing of her district, but not a simple dance? So she held her head tall, and pushed the doors open.

The entire room had been transformed into a place that looked like a dark and starry night, with fake glow in the dark stars on the walls, and it appeared as if everyone was on a boat. A DJ was playing music at the head of the boat, and pictures were being taken, while cameras strode around, filming the entire night, and playing it live to all the districts.

Katniss looked around the room, and saw Finnick and Annie were dancing, Johanna and Gale were being forced to dance by Fulvia, and everyone had someone to dance with.

_There I was again tonight._

Katniss engaged in conversation with some of the other guests, laughing at all the right times, and smiling to make sure that she wouldn't be considered mentally unstable again, for the doctors were considering it. Said it was for her own good. One wrong move would have her back in the hospital.

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles. _

_ Same old tired lonely place._

It seemed as if Katniss was the only person who really understood. She was utterly alone. No matter how many people said they understood her position. You would have to look in her eyes as they hollowly moved around the room.

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy,_

_ Vanished when I saw your face._

And then she saw him. The boy with the dirty blonde hair, wearing a pair of jeans and a old suit jacket with a white undershirt. He walked up to her, asking Katniss if she wanted some punch. That was the start of their story.

_All I can say is it was,_

_ Enchanting to meet you._

They talked and walked around the room, trapped in their own little world, oblivious to the time, and others stares. Fulvia eventually had them not tapped at all, and they were ignored, which was okay by both of them.

_ Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_ Cross the room your silhouette,_

_ Starts to make it's way to me._

As he walked across the room, people threw stares his way, and some glared at him. But to her, he was enchanting. Every time their eyes met was the most beautiful thing in the world. Gray on blue.

_The playful conversation starts, _

_ Counter all your quick remarks,_

_ Like passing notes in secrecy. _

They whispered and stared as if they were school children with a strict teacher. But they were broken, and needed to be fixed. So no one bothered them for hours on end. And that one moment was still there in their minds, when her eyes met his. Gray met blue.

_And it was, enchanting to meet you._

_ I was enchanted to meet you._

Music played as he swept her around the room, and they danced, not having a care in the world. And that was the way it was supposed to be for teenagers their age. Having fun. They hadn't had that in a while. Both of them hadn't felt this complete without each other. They were the pieces of a puzzle that needed to be put together.

_ This night is sparkling, don't you let it go._

_ I'm _

_ Wonder-struck,_

_ Blushing all the way home._

Any time he walked away, she wished that he was here with her. Any time he purred in her ear, or spoke soft words of how much he loved her, she wore a blush that he laughed at. It stuck on her face all night, and reminded her of him, which she didn't mind at all.

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew,_

_ I was enchanted to meet you._

And she was. She was enchanted to meet him. But still she wondered if he did love her, or if it was something someone had set up to break her. Though, for once she didn't want to think of the possibilities, and just let herself relax, enjoying this moment if just for a little bit.

_ The lingering question kept me up,_

_ Two am, who do you love?_

After the party was over, and they both were forced to leave, she began to think. What if he had moved on, and wanted to leave her behind, like a stain? All of those terrible thoughts started to appear in her mind, but one above them all. Did he love another?

_I, wondered till I was wide awake._

_ And now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door._

_ I'd open up and you would say, "Hey. It was, enchanting to meet you."_

_ "All I know is I was, enchanted to meet you." _

For he was. As he sat in that small room given to him by the doctors, and every time someone said her name, he didn't think of harming her. No, he thought of her beautiful smile, her laugh, everything that he remembered.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go, _

_ I'm wonder-struck,_

_ Blushing all the way home_

Even after that night, he blushed, but couldn't bring himself to talking to her again. So he spoke with other district girls, and watched her pained expression every time. But he needed to be distracted from her, because he loved her too much, and he was afraid someone would hurt her because of that. He was cured, that was true, but that didn't mean he wouldn't hurt her, and that would be worse than any torture Snow could inflict on him.

_ I'll spend forever, _

_ Wondering if you knew,_

_ This night is flawless, don't you let it go._

_ I'm wonder-struck_

_ Dancing round all alone_

That night was flawless, and they both knew it. She danced all around her room, the one she shared with Johanna Mason, who constantly told her she was being stupid about this. But Johanna knew that she really loved him, so that was why it hurt so much as she was turned away from him, every day, at what seemed like every turn.

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew,_

_ I was enchanted to meet you._

He was still enchanted to meet her, and loved her so much, and that was why he stayed away from her. If she was harmed in anyway because of him, he didn't think that he would be able to live with himself. Peeta Mellark was cured of the hijacking, but that didn't mean it wouldn't haunt his nightmares, and if a flashback was brought on too strong, he could kill her. So it would be better if they stayed away from each other, despite any feelings.

_And this is me praying that, _

_ This was the very first page,_

_ Not where the story line ends,_

_ My thoughts will echo your name,_

_ Until I see you again,_

_ These are the words I held back_

_ As I was leaving too soon,_

_ I was enchanted to meet you._

Katniss Everdeen didn't know if there was someone out there, watching over them, but she prayed that the person, whoever they were, would let this be the first page of a happy life, and not let this end. She had come to far, out on a line, to have it come to that, and then she realized something. It was up to her, for once, to determine her fate, and she did not want any part of her life end like this. So as they marched her out to excecute Snow, she knew what she had to do.

Katniss raised her bow, knocked the arrow, and steadily took aim. The arrow pierced Coin's heart, and before anyone had time to react, Katniss took out a knife, and put Snow's taunting laughs to an end.

She was escorted and held in a room, but instead of being angry, lost and sad over the death of her sister, and so many others, she just lay there and wondered. Whenever someone would look in on her from time to time, she would just stare at the celing, with a smile on her face, helping her case in court. But the next time someone came in, she escaped, grabbing a fresh pair of clothes, and a pack, for that was all she would need to survive in the woods.

However, they caught the Mockingjay, and she was escorted back to district twelve, and she finally forgot that one night. She had forgotten it a long time ago, when Prim was killed, but it still lingered greedily in the back of her mind.

All she did was sit in the house, looking in the fire, only eating when Greasy Sae forced her too, and even then, she remained thin as a pole.

_ Please don't be in love with someone else,_

_ Please don't have somebody waitng on you._

Peeta tried to forget her, he really did, but he couldn't. The rest of the world couldn't forget the girl who started a rebellion, and saved their children, and siblings from a life of pain, fear, and death. She gave a hopless nation hope, and inspired everyone. He wouldn't give up on her, he promised, not like everyone else.

Haymitch updated him every week, on how she was doing, and he got treatment so he could go back to twelve. To her. Every time the old drunk said that she wasn't seeing anyone, he never believed him.

_This night is flawless,_

_ Don't you let it go,_

_ I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home,_

_ I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew._

For the first time, she looked out the window, and smiled. The sun was rising on the horizen, and early birds were chirping far away. It didn't take long, as she drew her blanket around her body and the doorbell rang.

Katniss silently opened it, her scared hand sweating on the knob. Haymitch had stopped by and said someone was coming today. Someone he knew she would love to see.

"Hey, Katniss." Peeta whispered, as though the sound of his voice would wake up everyone for miles and miles. But it woke her up, it made her go on, through the good, and through the bad. That single voice that she had wished for, for so long, was finally making it's apperance. She pinched him, just to make sure he was real. Assuring herself that he was, she let him in. Through a door to her home, and a door to her heart.

Only time would tell what was in store for the two of them, and she slowly grew towards him, instead of away. And then one day, he showed up from work, and uttered six words that changed her life.

"_I was enchanted to meet you_."

And he leaned forward, and kissed her, for the first time in a long time, and that made her complete. It made her strong, when all else seemed bad, made her love, and when she thought that could only make her weak, she found that it made her the best she could be.

_Please don't be in love with someone else,_

_ Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

There was only one person she realized, on that one night in the ball room. And that one person, was Peeta Mellark.

Wedding bells rang a year later, and a baby's first cry soon after that.

And instead of waking up to her nightmares, where a cry meant failure, and defeat, or pain, she woke to the giggles of her children, her husbands soft murmers, and the smile on her face. For her whole life wasn't perfect. She still awoke with nightmares, but less and less each passing day. They reminded her, not of the bad, but of how good her life was now, and that the chapter from which her nightmares originated from, was a chapter far behind her. Her life was enchanting, and her old commander, Boggs, was right. He gave his life so that she could live her happy one.

And she intended to live it to her best.

Hope filled her as gray met blue.

**The end.**

** So, I hoped you all liked it, and please review if you did. I'll take it down if there are no reviews. Sorry for any mistakes, and yeah. That's it.**

** Please review, because it tells me if I am a good author or not, and I accept constructive critscism. All is welcome.**

** Well, enjoy reading this, the rest of your summer, and any good books that you are reading!**

**Read.**

**Review.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
